Red vs Blue: Happy Blue Year!
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Wash decides to bring Red and Blue team together before the start of the new year to celebrate it together! Let's just say, they kick off the New Year in an interesting way... Rated T for cursing, but other than that, there's nothing really bad in this fic!


Red vs. Blue: Happy Blue Year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue! =D Rooster Teeth does!  
><strong>

**Summary: **It's New Year's Eve, and Wash decides to bring Red and Blue team together before the start of the new year to celebrate it together! Let's just say, they kick off the New Year in an interesting way... Rated T for cursing, but other than that, there's nothing really bad in this fic!**  
><strong>

**Warning: Weeeeeell, considering the fact that it's Red vs. Blue, and considering the fact that there's already a lot of cursing in that show, expect some cursing in this fic! :3 Nothing all that bad, since I wanted to keep it readable for all!**

* * *

><p>Red vs. Blue: Happy Blue Year!<p>

"I can't believe that you invited the Reds over." Tucker deadpanned, glaring at Wash. At the moment, both teams were within Blue Base and they were all in the front room area, sitting in front of the TV. The TV was on the channel that showed the New Year's show and countdown, so they were all looking at it since there was about twenty minutes left. Well, everyone else was there; Wash and Tucker were both in the kitchen.

"I can't believe they even came," Wash shrugged and went through the pantry, looking for something, "And why not? I figured that we could celebrate the coming of a new year together and not as two separate teams fighting against each other."

"Still, dude; Grif ate any chocolate that I had stashed! Don't you know how that stuff is hard to come by?!"

"I can only imagine." The other rolled his eyes and found what he was searching for. He fished out a bottle of wine and whistled, knowing that it was going to be delicious. He had stashed it for a special occasion, but he knew that now would be a good time to use it. After all, who knew if any of them made it to the end of the next year?

He had Tucker get out ten wine glasses and Wash filled eight of them up with wine. The filled the other two up with other liquids; one had motor oil for Lopez and the other one had grape juice for Caboose. The last thing anyone needed was a hyper Caboose.

"I can't believe you assholes left me out there with those idiots." Church muttered as he stormed into the kitchen, "Caboose wouldn't shut up about how big that giant orb thing in NY and how he wanted it to be midnight already. I'm fucking luc- Oh sweet, wine!"

The ex-Freelancer gave the sniper rifle wielding soldier a glare and pulled away the glass that Church was reaching for, "These are for later, Church."

"Aw come on, not even a little bit?" Church huffed, "Damn, you're as bad as Tex on New Years. She'd get all these drinks and shit and wouldn't give me any or open any until it was a couple minutes to midnight… She's such a bitch…"

"It sounds like you're more of a bitch, Church." Tucker snickered and grinned when the other glared at him.

"Hey! I don't need you bitching at me about how I'm a bitch! Last I heard, Wash was having you do laps around the canyon and you were doing what he was saying!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do when he shoves a gun down my throat and threatens to pull the trigger if I don't listen?!"

"Wh-You think TEX ASKED ME NICELY NOT TO DRINK ANYTHING UNTIL MIDNIGHT?! HELL NO! SHE FUCKING TIED ME TO A CHAIR ONE YEAR AND LEFT ME IN A CLOSET UNTIL THERE WERE THREE MINUETS LEFT! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON NEW YEARS FOUR YEARS AGO BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN SHE-"

Wash rolled his eyes and left the kitchen with the drinks before things really got heated between the two. Even from the front room, he heard the two of them shouting, their voices getting much louder- Well, Church's was going high in several pitches while Tucker's sounded as if he was close to laughter.

As he passed out the drinks, he heard Grif talking to Simmons on the couch, "Come on dude, we gotta look around this place!"

"We don't have to do anything Grif; just sit still and stop talking to me." Simmons responded and his voice was flat as he tried to get a better look at the TV.

Grif poked at him, "Come on Simmons! You saw how much chocolate Tucker had, right?! Imagine what kind of other things they have stashed here! What if they more Oreos than I DO?!"

"I doubt that can ever happen, Grif. You basically raided the land and stole all of the Oreos." The maroon soldier rolled his eyes.

"Okay, imagine what kind of other stuff they have here!" Grif said as he reached out to get the glass that Wash was handing to him, "Thanks man-See Simmons?! They have WINE HERE! We should take it all!"

Simmons rolled his eyes and thanked Wash as he took the glass from him, "Yeah, and we have all of the alcohol in Red Base. Wash only has that one because it was one of the last ones we were able to get."

"Or maybe that's what they WANT us to think!" The orange soldier clenched his fists, "Think about it! They act as if they have no chocolate, but they really have a ton? They act like they might have no Oreos, but Caboose might have some in his room? They act like they might have one bottle of wine, but they might have a ton locked away somewhere? We gotta be looking into this kind of stuff man!"

"Okay, whatever, fine." Simmons rolled his eyes, "Go ahead and talk to Sarge about it."

The orange soldier looked at Simmons as if he had brought up a horrible subject from his past, "… That means I would have to get up, Simmons, and you know that isn't in my job description. You do it."

"… Grif… I fucking hate you."

Wash rolled his eyes and went over to where Donut and Caboose were at in the corner of the room. There, the lightish red soldier was 'decorating' Caboose with Red and Blues beads that he had somehow managed to get. How Donut got a hold of shiny things like that, Wash would never know, but then again, he would never ask.

"Wash, look!" Caboose shouted, "I am so COLORFUL!"

"Yeah, you are." Wash said as he placed Caboose's grape juice near the blue soldier and handed the wine filled one to Donut, saying, "We drink these at midnight as a toast, alright? Can you make sure he doesn't drink his too early?"

"Don't worry, Wash!" Donut puffed out his chest, "Franklin Delano Donut will make sure Caboose doesn't drink his grape juice! After all, we can't have someone be without a drink! That's just not right and fair!"

Wash nodded his head and stood up to get away because, being honest, being around Donut was kind of uncomfortable. The lightish red soldier wasn't odd or anything, it's just that the air surrounding him was just… Odd.

He then went up to Sarge, who was leaning against the wall, glaring at those around him. As he went to hand him his glass, the leader of Red Team gave him a glare and didn't take it.

"How do I know that you didn't poison it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't," Wash shrugged, "But you can trust me-"

"Trust a blue?! I'd rather die!"

Wash rolled his eyes and thought, "… What if I told you that I only poisoned Grif's drink? What if I told you that I also want him to die?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" The orange soldier called out but the two leaders didn't turn to face him, "I'm scared for my life now…"

"… I always thought there was some good in ya'…" Sarge finally took the glass and peered into it, "Doesn't look poisoned… Poison makes it look all funny."

"Yeah, it does." Wash went over to where Lopez was off to the side. The robot was just standing off to the side, not knowing what do to. Wash didn't blame him; after all, he was in a room alone with people who didn't understand him. He understood perfectly how the other felt, even if he was, you know, a robot… "Hey, Lopez."

"¿Qué quieres?" {What do you want?} The robot lifted his head and turned to Wash as he walked over to him.

"I, um, here." The ex-Freelancer handed the robot the glass that was filled with motor oil, "We drink these at midnight, alright?"

"... ¿Es aceite de motor?" {Is this motor oil?} The robot took the glass and lifted it up to his face. When Wash nodded his head, the robot said, "Gracias... Sucio azul." {Thank you… You dirty blue.}

While the ex-Freelancer walked away, muttering, "You're welcome, you robotic freak…"

He then looked at the two glasses left on the tray and sighed. One was his, and the other one was for Carolina. He put down his glass on the kitchen table as he took the other one and went outside. Of course, the cyan soldier was sitting outside and was staring into the sky. Wash sighed and shifted, not knowing how to start. Lucky for him, Carolina started.

"Another year passed without them, huh?" The leader started, still staring out into the sky.

Wash sat beside her and said, "Yeah, a whole year…"

"I keep thinking about it," Carolina sighed, "I keep on thinking about different outcomes, about how things could have been if we had just done things differently…"

"I've been thinking about the same things, Carolina." Wash said, "I have too, but I know that no matter what we say or do, we can't go back into the past and change things. We can't, no matter how much we want to. What we can do is learn from out mista-"

"Our-MY mistakes costed the lives of our team, Wash!" The leader glared at the other, her green eyes narrowing into grey-blue ones, "What am I supposed to do?! Learn from that and try to keep these guys alive?!"

"That's exactly what we're supposed to do, Carolina." The other said, "We're supposed to keep these guys safe, after all, we're the main reason why they're here in the first place. The whole thing with Project Freelancer… It was hard, Boss, I know it was; it was difficult for us all, for those here and for those gone, but remember what Delta said? Memory is the key. As long as we hang onto the key, those who gone aren't REALLY gone. They're just not here right now, but they're with us in our memory."

Carolina let out a laugh and took the glass that Wash handed to her, swishing it around in the glass as she looked up at the sky, "Yeah, they're with us alright… I just forget about that sometimes…" She then turned to Wash and said, "I'm still sorry that we didn't go back for you."

The ex-Freelancer tensed up, "Listen, that was in the past-"

"You're still not over it, Wash, and I'm-"

"Hey! You fuck-ups!" Church called out from within Blue Base, getting their attention, "We got two minutes before the ball falls-"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"-DAMMIT TUCKER I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

The two ex-Freelancers rolled their eyes and got up to their feet. They exchanged a look of amusement before they headed into the base.

"It'll get better, Wash." Carolina said as they made their way through the base.

"I know it will; it's just hard waiting for it to get better." Wash sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Let's just... Be happy tonight, alright?"

Carolina nodded her head and walked into the front room. Everyone was in the front of the TV, staring at it. The screen soon showed the numbers and everyone got on the edge of their seats.

"Ten..." Grif looked at the screen, elbowing Simmons.

"Nine..." The maroon soldier said, exchanging a look with Donut.

"Eight..." The lightish red soldier grinned.

"Seven..." Sarge held back a grin, watching the clock tick.

"Seis..." Lopez spoke, his robotic voice making everyone chuckle.

"Five! Happy New Year!" Caboose cheered.

"Four..." Church rolled his eyes and fought back a smile.

"Three..." Tucker laughed and put on a pair of shades. He had to kick off the year being fashionable, after all!

"Two..." Both Wash and Carolina exchanged a smile and prepared for the loud shouting that would come next.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone let out huge cheers and Caboose hopped up, running around the room and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"To the new year!" Wash held up his glass, grinning when everyone else did the same before they all downed it at the same time. The Reds and Blues looked at the screen and saw that there were people making out on it. Awkwardness grew over everyone as they exchanged looks, except for Caboose, who was still cheering and drinking his grape juice.

"Do we have to make out?" Church asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nope, we don't have to make out." Wash said, "I mean, if you want to, then go ahead, but if you don't want to, then don't."

Things inside of the base grew quiet and everyone looked around oddly. Grif and Simmons were exchanging looks before they turned to Sarge, who nodded his head and stood up, "Men! The awkward levels in this room are risin' like the heat in hell's kitchen!" He then turned to maroon soldier and said, "Simmons! Activate plan Foxtrot-4923, stat!"

"Yes sir!" The maroon soldier shouted and pulled out a rocket launcher, pointing it at the ceiling.

"SIMMONS NO!" Everyone shouted and scattered when the maroon soldier fired it.

Everyone, including Sarge and Simmons, were shocked to find that, instead of a rocket, CONFETTI came out of it!

"Simmons! What is this?!" Sarge shouted as colorful confetti fell to the ground.

The maroon soldier yelped, "I-I don't know, sir!"

"Grif! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! What did I do?!"

"I think ya mean what didn't ya do?! Weren't ya supposed to fill it with a rocket?!"

"Oh, silly Sarge!" Donut laughed, "Rockets aren't a good way to celebrate the New Year! Confetti's way better, so that's why I replaced the rocket and stuffed it with confetti instead!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Donut… You just saved our lives…" Wash sighed out.

"Confetti? OH BOY I WANNA TRY!" Caboose raced out of the room and ran back in with a rocket launcher, "CONFETTI!"

"CABOOSE NO THAT DOESN'T HAVE CONFETTI IN IT!" Church screeched and stumbled away.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Tucker and the others made a mad dash for the door, but Caboose aimed it at them and fired. Blue Base exploded into a large colorful array of reds, oranges, yellows and blues. Everyone went flying and either landed on the ground, unconscious, or they were stuck under the rubble.

"Yay! Fireworks! Again!" Caboose cheered and went to reload his rocket launcher.

Church groaned and sat up, looking around. He saw the destruction and an odd smile crept onto his face. He saw several of the Reds and Blues sitting up, groaning in pain. Smiling, Church snickered, "Well, I guess you can say that that ended with a _bang_."

"Bow chicka bow wow…" Tucker groaned as he sat up, "Wow, first bow chika bow wow of the new year… I could've done better…"

Carolina appeared near Tucker, fast as lightning, and sucker punched him in the face, "First face-punching of the year," She then noticed that Tucker was still conscious and grinned, "Aw, I couldn't done better…"

"I can't… Feel my face…" Tucker groaned and yelped when Carolina delivered a kick to a certain area that he really didn't want to get kicked in.

"That's some way to kick off the New Year…" Grif groaned as he sat up, "I think I broke all my ribs, wait- No, they're not- Yup, they're broken."

"First defeat of the new year," Sarge grumbled, "Damn you Blues! You made us fall into your trap! You may have won this time, but wait 'till the Chinese New Year! Ya' won't even see it coming…"

"Happy New Year, everybody!" Caboose fired another rocket, laughing, "Have a good New Year!"

_~~~~Fin~~~~_

* * *

><p>*blows on whistle* HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! *fires off confetti rocket* =D =D =D I hope you all have an awesome New Year! I know this year was butt for me (in some ways, yes. In other ways, no) and if anyone had a bad year too, just know that 2015 might be a good one! =D I don't wanna say anything that might jinx it, but hey, just smile, alright? Smiling through things helps a bit! =D<p>

Anyways, I wrote this thing in about, what, five, six hours? Maybe longer than that since I had family over? But yeah, I apologize for any errors since I wanted to have this up before it struck 12 over here! :3 Also, sorry for any OOC! I waned to try actually writing as most of the RvB crew! (Oh, and Lopez's Spanish translations are from a site called _Babelfish_, which is the site where the RT people got his translations from through seasons 1-5!)

Well, I just wanna take this time to thank everyone who's been, you know, super awesome over this crazy roller coaster of a year! =D It's been a crazy ride! Ah, I gotta cut this short since my parents are telling me to come down already, soooo yeah! :3

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, Zeta, Gen1789, Maniac-Meta, South's Raging Storm, FireHawk, and Catalina! =D Thanks everyone! =D Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated!_  
><em>**

**~ SupeyNinjaZora19 (Stay cool everyone! Or hot, whichever one you wanna be!)**


End file.
